


Fairest in the Land

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 9Amelia models her new Halloween costume for Adam.





	Fairest in the Land

Adam had never really been into Halloween and all the shit that went with it. It wasn’t that he hated the holiday; if anything he loved all the scary and creepy stuff as much as his girlfriend Amelia and she was born in Salem, Massachusetts. He hated more so how commercialized holiday seemed, that it seemed more like an excuse for companies to make a quick buck.

Of course, he still found time to help Amelia decorate their studio apartment and did stuff with her, as busy as he was with auditions and rehearsals.

Like the past few days, he paced the floor of the apartment as he went over his lines, when Amelia came home, shopping bags in her arms.

“Hey babe,” he greeted her with a kiss. “You get what you needed at the art supply store?”

“Yep,” she replied as she placed some of her bags on her desk. The other one she tossed on the bed in the sleeping alcove.

Adam noticed the bag was all black, a sign that it came from the local adult store. He raised his eyebrows in interest.

“What you got in there?” he asked her.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. “Just a few things I needed. Some lube, knee-high stockings, and my Halloween costume.”

“Your Halloween costume?” he inquired with a smile.

He picked up the bag and pulled out a sexy Snow White costume. He held it up to her body, grinning. “Sexy,” he remarked. “Put it on.”

Amelia returned the grin. She pulled the curtain separating the sleeping alcove from the rest of the apartment closed. “No peeking,” she told him before she fully closed them.

Adam went back to practicing his lines. A few moments later, he heard Amelia clear her throat. He turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend dressed in a very short Snow White dress, complete with a red bow in her dark hair and a pair of red round-toed heels. She was standing with her right arm on the wall and her left on her hips in a sultry pose.

She sauntered out and twirled in the middle of the room before lying down on the couch; she closed her blue eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Adam stared at her in confusion.

Amelia opened one eye. “You’re supposed to kiss Snow White.”

“I am?”

“A kiss from her one true love wakes her up.”

Adam just chuckled and kissed her on the lips. She giggled and kissed him back, her hands reached up to hold his head close to her; she threaded her hands in his silky raven hair as she deepened her kiss, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. She sat up and straddled his lap.

Adam lifted her skirt up and gave her ass a gentle squeeze. He reached around and ran his large fingers up the front of her panties. Amelia moaned into his lush lips.

He focused his attention on the tiny bud at the top of her opening, rubbing circles on it. He felt it quickly double in size from his touch. She let out a happy sound.

“You like that, huh my little princess?” he purred as he lightly pressed her clit.

“I want your dick in me a hell of a lot more,” she replied.

“Do you now?” Adam asked her.

“Fuck yes,” Amelia responded.

He slipped his hand into the front of her panties and ran his finger up her wet slit; he slowly pushed his middle finger into her core. He curled his finger upwards, caressing her walls.

“Ah,” she moaned, her hand clenching the shoulder of his shirt tightly. “Mmmm, right there, baby, right there.”

Adam inserted another finger inside her. Amelia threw her head back. “Oh fuck!”

He kissed her neck as he pulled her bikini briefs off. He tossed them to the floor as she reached in between them and undid his jeans. She pulled his large cock out of his briefs and stroked it, making it hard in no time. She placed the tip at her entrance and slowly lowered herself on it; she made a happy sigh as she settled.

Adam rubbed his thumb along her upper thigh as she started to rock her hips. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, pulling it off over her head. He then palmed her small breasts through her black lacy bra, her nipples standing pertly to attention. He removed her black lacy bra and took her right breast in his mouth, tugging on the bud with his teeth.

“Fuck, your tits taste so fucking good,” he said in between bites. “I could just fucking eat them up.”

“Are they the best you’ve ever tasted?” she asked.

“The fucking best.”

“What about my pussy? Do you like that?”

I fucking love your pussy,” Adam replied. “Especially your clit.”

“Do you like touching my clit?”

“I love touching your sweet little clit and making you come on my dick.”

They repositioned themselves so that Adam was leaning against the corner of the couch and Amelia was still straddling his lap, only her back was to his chest, allowing him access to her nub as well as her breasts. She resumed bucking her slender hips, his erection sliding in and out of her wet canal. She moaned loudly as the tip of his shaft hit her g-spot, each thrust sending a blissful wave up her spine.

“Oh God! Oh your cock feels so good! Oh yes! Oh! Oh! Oh, I fucking love your big, wonderful cock, I fucking love it!”

Adam reached down and rubbed her clit. Amelia threw her head back.

“Oh yes, right there baby, right there,” she lamented. “Come on, make me come!”

He gritted his teeth as he rubbed her harder.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Amelia’s head rolled back as she wailed. Her entire body shook from the impact of her orgasm.

Adam soon came as well. He let out a carnal grunt as his hot cum erupted inside her tight, warm cave.

“Fucking hell, that was fucking amazing,” he panted, his mind slowly clearing from his climax.

Amelia just nodded.

Adam pressed a soft kiss to her temple; he pulled her into a hug. “I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she responded as she kissed his lips.

The two snuggled on the couch, neither of them wanting to ever be apart.


End file.
